pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
1974 in poetry
Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events *The Jack Kerouac School of Disembodied Poetics is founded by Allen Ginsberg and Anne Waldman. * October 4, When Anne Sexton was having lunch with her friend, fellow poet and collaborator Maxine Kumin to review Sexton's most recent book, The Awful Rowing Toward God, without a note or any warning, Sexton went in to her garage, started the ignition of her car, and died of carbon monoxide poisoning. * The dictatorship in Greece falls; exiled poets, authors and intellectuals return to the country to publish there. * The dictatorship in Portugal falls in April; in the six months prior, with increasing repression and a discouraging atmosphere, little new work is published; yet later in the year, not much new poetry is published either as "writers who had based their style on censor-proof allusiveness and their themes on protest would now have to do some retooling".Britannica Book of the Year 1975 ("for events of 1974"), published by The Encyclopaedia Britannica 1975; "Literature" article, "Portuguese" section, "Portugal" subsection, by Stephen Reckert, page 464 Works published in English Listed by nation where the work was first published and again by the poet's native land, if different; substantially revised works listed separately: Australia * Robert Gray, Creekwater Journal Australia * Jennifer Maiden, Tactics (UQP) * Les Murray, Lunch and Counter Lunch, Australiahttp://www.poetryarchive.org/poetryarchive/singlePoet.do?poetId=216 Les Murray Web page at The Poetry Archive Web site, accessed October 15, 2007 Canada * George Bowering, In the Flesh * Fred Cogswell, Light Bird of Life: Selected Poems."Fred Cogswell," Oxford Companion to Canadian Literature, Answers.com, Web, June 14, 2011. * Matt Cohen, Peach Melba * A.M. Klein, The Collected Poems of A.M. Klein.Toronto; New York: McGraw-Hill Ryerson."A.M. Klein: Publications," Canadian Poetry Online, UToronto, Web, May 7, 2011. * Patrick Lane, Beware the Months of Fire *Irving Layton, The Pole-Vaulter. Toronto: McClelland and Stewart."Irving Layton: Publications," Canadian Poetry Online, Web, May 7, 2011. * Irving Layton, Seventy-five Greek Poems, 1951-1974. Athens: Hermias Publications. * Dennis Lee . Alligator Pie. Macmillan of Canada . (children's poetry) * Dennis Lee, Not Abstract Harmonies But. Vancouver: Kanchenjunga Press"Dennis Lee: Publications," Canadian Poetry Online, UToronto.ca, Web, Apr. 19, 2011. *Gwendolyn MacEwen, Magic Animals: Selected Poems Old and New. Toronto: Macmillan."Gwendolyn MacEwen," Canadian Women Poets, BrockU.ca, Web, Apr. 22, 2001. ISBN 9780770512149 * Jay Macpherson, Welcoming Disaster: Poems, 1970-74. Toronto: Saannes Publications."Jay Macpherson, 1931-", Canadian Women Poets," BrockU.ca, Web, Apr. 10, 2011 * P.K. Page, Poems Selected and New, selected and edited by Margaret AtwoodRoberts, Neil, editor, [http://books.google.com/books?id=VUFI53dBmFAC A Companion to Twentieth-century Poetry], Part III, Chapter 3, "Canadian Poetry", by Cynthia Messenger, Blackwell Publishing, 2003, ISBN 9781405113618, retrieved via Google Books, January 3, 2009 *Joe Rosenblatt, Blind Photographer. Press Porcepic."Joe Rosenblatt: Publications," Canadian Poetry Online. Web, Mar. 22, 2011. *Raymond Souster, Change-Up: New Poems. Ottawa: Oberon Press."Notes on Life and Works," Selected Poetry of Raymond Souster, Representative Poetry Online, UToronto.ca, Web, May 7, 2011. * Annie Szumigalski, Woman Reading in the Bath ;Anthologies *Raymond Souster and Douglas Lochhead, eds. 100 Poems of Nineteenth Century Canada. Toronto: Macmillan. * George Woodcock, editor, Poets and Critics: Essays from Canadian Literature 1966-1974, Toronto: Oxford University Press, scholarshipWeb page titled "The Works of George Woodcock" at the Anarchy Archives website, which states: "This list is based on The Record of George Woodcock (issued for his eightieth birthday) and Ivan Avakumovic's bibliography in A Political Art: Essays and Images in Honour of George Woodcock, edited by W.H. New, 1978, with additions to bring it up to date"; accessed April 24, 2008 Indian poetry in English * Shiv Kumar, Cobwebs in the Sun( Poetry in English ) ,Das, Sisir Kumar, "A Chronology of Literary Events / 1911–1956", in Das, Sisir Kumar and various, [http://books.google.com/books?id=sqBjpV9OzcsC&printsec=frontcover History of Indian Literature: 1911-1956: struggle for freedom: triumph and tragedy, Volume 2], 1995, published by Sahitya Akademi, ISBN 9788172017989, retrieved via Google Books on December 23, 2008 * Keki N. Daruwalla: ** Apparition in April ( Poetry in English ), Calcutta: Writers Workshop , India.J. G. Bhuva, "The Poetry of Keki N. Daruwalla", p 196, in Indian English Poetry: Critical Perspectives, edited by Jaydipsinh Dodiya, 2000, Delhi: Prabhat Kumar Sharma for Sarup & Sons, ISBN 8176251119, retrieved via Google Books on July 17, 2010 ** Crossing of Rivers ( Poetry in English ), New Delhi: Oxford University PressWeb page titled "Keki Daruwalla", Poetry International website, retrieved July 12, 2010 * G. S. Sharat Chandra, Once or Twice ( Poetry in English ), Hippopotamus Press * Syed Ameeruddin, The Dreadful Doom to Come and Other Poems, Madras: Poet Press India. Naik, M. K., [http://books.google.com/books?id=FcH2MUnlQjQC&printsec=frontcover#PRA1-PA230,M1 Perspectives on Indian poetry in English], p. 230, (published by Abhinav Publications, 1984, ISBN 0391032860, ISBN 9780391032866), retrieved via Google Books, June 12, 2009 Ireland * Austin Clarke, Collected Poems, including "The Lost Heifer", "The Young Woman of Beare", "The Planter's Daughter", "Celibacy", "Martha Blake", "The Straying Student", "Penal Law", "St Christopher", "Early Unfinished Sketch", "Martha Blake at Fifty-One", and "Tiresias" (died this year)Crotty, Patrick, Modern Irish Poetry: An Anthology, Belfast, The Blackstaff Press Ltd., 1995, ISBN 0856405612 * Padraic Fallon, Poems (see also Poems and Versions 1983, Collected Poems 1990) Irish poet published in the United Kingdom * John Montague, editor, The Faber Book of Irish Verse anthology (Faber and Faber) published in the United Kingdom * Richard Murphy, High Island, including "Seals at High Island" and "Stormpetrel", Irish poet published in the United Kingdom * Richard Ryan, Ravenswood Irish poet published in the United Kingdom New Zealand * Fleur Adcock, The Scenic Route, London and New York: Oxford University Press (New Zealand poet who moved to England in 1963)Web page titled "Fleur Adcock: New Zealand Literature File" at the University of Auckland Library website, accessed April 26, 2008 * James K. Baxter, posthumous: ** The Tree House, poems for children ** The Labyrinth: Some Uncollected Poems 1944–72, edited by J. E. Weir * Charles Brasch: Home Ground: Poems, Christchurch: Caxton Press (published posthumously)Web page titled "Charles Brasch: New Zealand Literature File" at the University of Auckland Library website, accessed April 26, 2008 * Allen Curnow, Collected Poems 1933–73Allen Curnow Web page at the New Zealand Book Council website, accessed April 21, 2008 * Kendrick Smithyman, The Seal in the Dolphin Pool, Auckland: Auckland University Press and Oxford University Press * Ian Wedde, Made Over United Kingdom * Dannie Abse, A Poet in the Family''Cox, Michael, editor, ''The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 * Fleur Adcock, The Scenic Route, New Zealand native living in and published in the United Kingdom * Sir John Betjeman, A Nip in the Air * W. H. Auden, Thank You, Fog (posthumous) * Alasdair Clayre, A Fire by the Sea * Donald Davie, The Shires * Carol Ann Duffy, Fleshweathercock and Other Poems OutpostsMichelis, Angelica, "Carol Ann Duffy (1955-)", article in The Literary Encyclopedia website, retrieved May 4, 2009 * Douglas Dunn, Love or Nothing * Odysseas Elytis, two English translations: The Axion Esti (trans. Edmund Keeley and G. Savidis) and The Sovereign Sun (trans. Kinom Friar) * Padraic Fallon, Poems (see also Poems and Versions 1983, ''Collected Poems 1990)'' * William R. P. George - Grawn Medi * Karen Gershon, My Daughters, My Sisters * Robin Hamilton, Poems * John Heath-Stubbs, Artorius: A Heroic Poem in Four Books and Eight Episodes * Linton Kwesi Johnson, Voices of the Living and the Dead * David Jones, The Sleeping Lord and Other Fragments * Jenny Joseph, Rose in the afternoon, and Other Poems * Susanne Knowles, The Sea-Bell and Other Poems * Philip Larkin, High Windows * Laurence Lerner, A.R.T.H.U.R. (see also A.R.T.H.U.R. & M.A.R.T.H.A. 1980) * Edward Lucie-Smith, The Well-Wishers * John Montague, editor, The Faber Book of Irish Verse anthology (Faber and Faber) * Richard Murphy, High Island * John Pudney, Selected Poems, 1967-1973 * Peter Reading, For the Municipality's Elderly * Richard Ryan, Ravenswood * Jon Silkin, The Principle of Water * Alan Sillitoe, Storm: New Poems, London: W.H. Allen, ISBN 9780491017725 * Joan Murray Simpson, In High Places * C. H. Sisson, In the Trojan Ditch, collected poems and selected translations * Iain Crichton Smith, Notebooks of Robinson Crusoe * John Stallworthy, The Apple Barrel * R.S. Thomas: ** Selected Poems, 1946-1968 ** What is a Welshman? * Anthony Thwaite, New Confessions * Andrew Young, Complete Poems (posthumous) United States * Ai, Cruelty * A.R. Ammons, Sphere: The Form of a Motion * Ted Berrigan, The Drunken Boat * Joseph Payne Brennan: **''Death Poems'' **''Edges of Night'' * Ed Dorn: ** Recollections of Gran Apacheria, Turtle IslandWeb page titled "Archive / Edward Dorn (1929-1999)" at the Poetry Foundation website, retrieved May 8, 2008 ** Slinger (contains Gunslinger, Books I-IV and "The Cycle"), Wingbow Press * Jill Hoffman, Mink Coat * Galway Kinnell, The Avenue Bearing the Initial of Christ into the New World * Judith Kroll, In the Temperate Zone * James Merrill: "Lost in Translation", one of the most studied and celebrated of his shorter works, was originally published in The New Yorker magazine on April 8, and published in his 1976 book Divine Comedies. * Michael Palmer, The Circular Gates (Black Sparrow Press) * Charles Reznikoff, By the Well of Living & Seeing: New & Selected Poems 1918-1973 * Michael Ryan, Threats Instead of Trees (Yale University Press) * Anne Sexton, The Death Notebooks * Gary Snyder, Turtle Island * Reed Whittemore, The Mother's Breast and the Father's House ;Translations in the United States * Ernesto Cardenal, translated from Spanish, Homage to the American Indians * W S. Merwin and Clarence Brown, translation, Osip Mandelstam: Selected Poems, New York: Oxford University Press (reprinted in 2004 as The Selected Poems of Osip Mandelstam, New York: New York Review of Books)Web page titled "W. S. Merwin (1927- )" at the Poetry Foundation Web site, retrieved June 8, 2010 * Michael Smith, translator, Trilice, from the original Spanish of César Vallejo * J. M. Cohen, translator, Sent off the Field from the original Spanish of Fuera del juego by Heberto Padilla Other * Christopher Hope, Cape Drives (South Africa) Works published in other languages Listed by nation where the work was first published and again by the poet's native land, if different; substantially revised works listed separately: Denmark * Poul Borum, Sang til dagens glæde * Jørgen Gustava Brandt, Her omkring * Klaus Høeck, Transformations, publisher: Gyldendal Web page titled [stage=5&tx_lfforfatter_pi2uid=115&tx_lfforfatter_pi2lang=_eng "Bibliography of Klaus Høeck"], website of the Danish Arts Agency / Literature Centre, retrieved January 1, 2010 * Henrik Nordbrandt, Opbrud og ankomster ("Departures and Arrivals"), Copenhagen: Gylandal, 72 pages Web page titled "Henrik Nordbrandt" at the Literatur.siden website, retrieved January 29, 2010 * Vagn Steen, Fuglens flugt i halvkrystal French language Canadian poetry in French * Rémi-Paul Forgue, Poèmes du vent et des ombres * Michel Garneau, Moments * Jean Royer, La parole me vient de ton corps suivi de Nos corps habitables: Poèmes, 1969-1973, Montréal: Nouvelles éditions de l'ArcWeb page titled "Jean Royer" at L’Académie des lettres du Québec website (in French), retrieved October 20, 2010 France * Anne-Marie Albiach, "HII" linéaires''Auster, Paul, editor, ''The Random House Book of Twentieth-Century French Poetry: with Translations by American and British Poets, New York: Random House, 1982 ISBN 0394521978 * Michel Béguey, Par des chemins secrets * Maurice Courant, O toi que le vent glace * Philippe Denis, Cabier d'ombres * Pierre Emmanuel, Sophia * Claude Fourcade, Le Florilège poétique * Roger Giroux, Voici, published posthumously (died 1973) * Eugène Guillevic, encoches * Philippe Jaccottet, Chant d'en bas * Patrice de La Tour du Pin, Psaumes de tous mes temps * Jean Lebrau, Singles * Jean-Claude Renard, Le Dieu de nuit * Robert Mallet, Quand le mirior s'etonne * Pierre Menanteau, Capitale du souvenir * Alain Veinstein, Répétition sur l'amas ;Criticism, scholarship and biography in France * Jean Follain, Collège, memoirs * Pierre Segher, La Résistance et ses poètes Other, in French * Andrée Sodenkamp La Fête debout (Belgium) German language West Germany * Jürgen Becker, Das Ende der Landschaftsmalerei * Erich Fried, Gegengift * Hermann Kesten, Ich bin der ich bin Hebrew * N. Alterman, Regayim (posthumous) * T. Carmi, Hitnatzlut ha-Mechaber * Haim Gouri, Mar`ot Gihazi ("Gehazi Visions"), Israelhttp://www.ithl.org.il/author_info.asp?id=101 Web page titled "Haim Gouri" at the Institute for the Translation of Hebrew Literature Web site, accessed October 6, 2007 * Y. Lerner, Shirim * N. Sach, Mivhar * H. Schimmel, Shirai Malon Zion * A Shllonsky, Sefer ha-Sulamot (posthumous) * N. Stern, Bain Arpilim * M. Wieseltier, Kach Hungary * György Petri, Körülírt zuhanás India In each section, listed in alphabetical order by first name: Bengali * Debarati Mitra, Indian, Bengali-language: ** Andha Skoole Ghanta Baje. Kolkata: SatarupaWeb page title "Debarati Mitra", at the Poetry International website, retrieved July 8, 2010 ** Amar Putul, Kolkata: Satarupa * Nirendranath Chakravarti, Khola Muthi, Kolkata: Aruna Prokashoni; Bengali-languageWeb page title "Nirendranath Chakravarti", at the Poetry International website, retrieved July 15, 2010 Other in India * Jayant Kaikini, '' Rangadindostu doora'', Sagar, Karnataka: Akshara Prakashana, Indian, Kannada-language poet, short-story writer, and screen writerWeb page titled "Jayant Kaikini" at the Poetry International website, retrieved July 10, 2010 * K. Satchidanandan, Atmagita, ("The Song of the Self"); Malayalam-languageWeb page titled "K. Satchidanandan", Poetry International website, retrieved July 11, 2010 * Niranjan Bhagat, Yantravijnan and Mentrakavita, criticism; Gujarati-languageMohan, Sarala Jag, Chapter 4: "Twentieth-Century Gujarati Literature" (Google books link), in Natarajan, Nalini, and Emanuel Sampath Nelson, editors, Handbook of Twentieth-century Literatures of India, Westport, Connecticut: Greenwood Publishing Group, 1996, ISBN 9780313287787, retrieved December 10, 2008 * Sitanshu Yashaschandra, Odysseusnu-n Halesu, Mumbai and Ahmedabad: R R Sheth & Co.; Gujarati-languageWeb page titled "Sitanshu Yashaschandra" at the Poetry International website, retrieved July 27, 2010 * Thangjam Ibopishak Singh, Shingnaba ("Challenge") (Co-authored), Imphal: Authors; Manipuri-languageWeb page titled "Thangjam Ibopishak Singh", Poetry International website, retrieved July 29, 2010 Portuguese language Brazil * Francisco Alvim, Passatempo * Geraldo Carneiro, Na Busca do Sete-Estrelo * Ledo Ivo, O Sinal Semafórico (posthumous) * Stella Leonardos: ** Amanhecéncia ** Romançário * Ariano Suassuna, A Farsa da Boa Preguiça Portugal * Ruy de Moura Belo, A margem da alegria ("The Riverbank of Happiness")da Silva, Jaime H., "BELO, Ruy de Moura", article, p 185, Bleiberg, Germán, Dictionary of the literature of the Iberian peninsula, Volume 1, as retrieved from Google Books on September 6, 2011 * Fiama Brandão, collected verse, with additions * Fernando Echevarria, A Base e o Timbre * Egito Gonçalves, Destruição: Dois Pontos * Herberto Helder, collected poems to dateStephen Reckert, "Portugal" subsection (page 464) of "Portuguese" section of "Literature" article in The Britannica Book of the Year 1975 (for events of 1974), published by The Encyclopaedia Britannica; this was as much information as was given in the article * Jorge de Sena, Conheço o Sal * Pedro Támen, Os 42 Sonetos Russian * M. Kanoatov, The Voice of Stalingrad (translated into Russian from Tajik), 1973 * M. Lukonin, Frontline Verse * Aleksandr Solzhenitsyn Prussian Nights, (finished in 1951), published in the original Russian in Paris * L. Tatyanichev, The Honey Season Sweden * Reidar Ekner, Efter flera tusen rad * Lars Forssell, Det möjiliga * Gunnar Harding and Rolf Aggestam, editors, Tjugo unga poeter, an anthology of modern poetry * Lars Norén, Dagliga och nattliga dikter * Tomas Tranströmer, Östersjöar Yiddish * Pinche Berman, Love * Moshe Brodersohn, The Last Song (posthumous) * Meir Charatz: ** Heaven and Earth ** In Strange Paradise * Eliezer Greenberg, Memorabilia * Shifrah Kholodenko, The Word * Rachel Kramf, Clouds Wish to Cry * Saul Maltz, Poems of My Profound Belief * Joseph Mlotek and Eleanor Mlotek, editors, Pearls from Yiddish Poetry (anthology), poems printed in the Sunday editions of the New York Jewish Daily Forward * Roza Nevadovska, Poems of Mine (posthumous) * Hillel Shargel, A Window to Heaven * Abraham Sutzkever, The Fidlerose * Malka Heifetz Tussman, Under Your Mark * Freed Weininger, In the Wide Outside * Isaac Yanosovich, The Other Side of Wonder * Hersh Leib Young, In the Astral Spheres Spanish Language Spain * Vicente Aleixandre, Diálogos del conocimiento * Matilde Camus, Templo del Alba ("Temple of Dawn") Latin America * Pablo Neruda: ** La rosa separada ** Jardín de invierno ** Defectos escogidos ** 2000 El corazón amarillo ** Libro de las preguntas ** Elegía ** El mar y las campanas * Efraín Huerta, Los eróticos y otros poemas (Mexico) * Elvio Romero, Antología poética 1947-73, second edition (Paraguay) * Luis Cardoza y Aragón, Quinta estación Other * Odysseas Elytis, Τα Ετεροθαλή ("Step-Poems") Greece * Lo Fu (poet) (Luo Fu),Magical Songs, Chinese (Taiwan)Balcom, John, "Lo Fu", article on Poetry International website, retrieved November 22, 2008 Awards and honors Canada * See 1974 Governor General's Awards for a complete list of winners and finalists for those awards. United Kingdom * Cholmondeley Award: D.J. Enright, Vernon Scannell, Alasdair Maclean * Eric Gregory Award: Duncan Forbes, Roger Garfitt, Robin Hamilton, Frank Ormsby, Penelope Shuttle * Queen's Gold Medal for Poetry: Ted Hughes United States * Consultant in Poetry to the Library of Congress (later the post would be called "Poet Laureate Consultant in Poetry to the Library of Congress"): Stanley Kunitz appointed this year. * Frost Medal: John Hall Wheelock * National Book Award for Poetry, Allen Ginsberg, The Fall of America: Poems of these States, 1965-1971 and Adrienne Rich, Diving into the Wreck: Poems 1971-1972 * Pulitzer Prize for Poetry: Robert Lowell, The Dolphin * Fellowship of the Academy of American Poets: Léonie Adams French language France * French Academy: Grand Prix de la Poésie: Philippe Soupault Births * William Allegrezza * Scott Ransopher Deaths Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * January 20 – Edmund Blunden, English poet, author and critic * February 4 – Ozaki Kihachi 尾崎喜八 (born 1892), Japanese, Showa period poet * March 19 – Austin Clarke, Irish poet, novelist and playwright * June 9 — Miguel Ángel Asturias, 74, Guatemalan poet, author, writer, journalist and diplomat * July 5 – John Crowe Ransom, 86 * July 11 – Pär Lagerkvist, 83, Swedish poet, author, playwright, writer and winner of the Nobel Prize in Literature in 1951 * July 24 – Tyler Parker, 70 * August 22 – Jacob Bronowski, at 66 * September 6 – Julian Davis, 72 * September 15 – Ikuma Arishima, 有島生馬 pen-name (together with Utosei and then Jugatsutei) of Arishima Mibuma (born 1882), Japanese novelist, poet and painter; member of the Shirakaba literary circle * October 4 – Anne Sexton, 45, American poet, of suicide; * October 16 – Edasseri Govindan Nair (born 1906), Indian, Malayalam-language poet * October 21 – Kaoru Maruyama 丸山 薫 (born 1899) Japanese * October 28 – David Jones, 78, English poet and artist * December 16 – Kostas Varnalis (born 1884), Greek ;Also: ** Padraic Fallon (born 1905), Irish (see "Works published in English" section, above) ** Paula Ludwig (born 1900), German ** Eric Roach References * Britannica Book of the Year 1975 ("for events of 1974"), published by Encyclopædia Britannica 1975 (source of many items in "Works published" section and rarely in other sections) Notes See also * Poetry * List of poetry awards * List of years in poetry Notes External links *"A Time-Line of Poetry in English" Web page of the Representative Poetry Online Web site, University of Toronto Category:1900s in poetry Poetry * Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry Category:Years in poetry Poetry *